Revenge
by Stephanie18
Summary: A little AUish, okay, a lot AUish. One of the sisters feels the need for revenge.
1. Prologue - Life Of My Own

Revenge  
  
  
A/N: This is definitely post-finale AU. Lets just say that two of the sisters are dead and when is avenging them. Kay? See, I can't tell you much cause that'd take away the fun from the story. Which sister is it? Which sisters have died? This is a POV story. Whose POV? Well quite reading this stupid note and find out.  
A/N 2: I must say, this is my best Charmed fic EVER! Go ahead and disagree if you like, but I think so. This is also my first fic with a prologue. The song is "Life Of My Own" by 3 Doors Down.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own any part of any TV show for that matter. I don't own the song either, and like TV shows, I own nothing in the music business because CDs just don't count.  
  
  
  
  
Living risky, never scared, wander  
Closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear, always  
Wondering why you're here  
All your purposes are gone, nothing's  
Right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain  
  
Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice, remember  
When this was my life  
  
Looking forward, not behind  
Everybody's got to cross that line  
Free me now to give me a place,  
Keep me caged and free the beast  
Falling faster, time goes by, fear is  
Not seen through these eyes  
What there was will never be, now  
I'm blind and cannot see  
  
Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let  
Me live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice, remember  
When this was my life  
  
Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let  
Me live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and  
I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,   
Remember when this was my life 


	2. The Revenge

Revenge  
  
  
I walk down the dark street. I know who I'm looking for. Her. The one that took away my little sister. That woman took away a piece of my life and she's going to pay. I don't know when I became so dedicated to my cause. It probably happened when they died. No, when I was thrust from the good graces of the Elders. No, I was thrust away from the Greater Good. Fine by me. I don't know why they booted me out just because I wanted a little revenge. Leo said I had a choice. Revenge or carrying on the Good. Well, I chose revenge. I just couldn't let those people get away, could I? No.  
  
There she is. I see her now. She's walking just ahead of me, not even knowing that I'm coming. She's the first of the two. No, the many. She shot my sister. Not nice.  
  
I realize that I could just turn back, walk back down the street and go home. Go home to the empty house that constantly reminds me that I'm alone? I think not.  
  
I'm right behind her now. I think she finally recognizes my presence. She turns slowly and looks at me, her eyes fearful.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" She asks. I can sense the fear.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" I ask. "I'm the mean witch."  
  
It dawns on her. All that state ordered therapy taught her to block it all out. Not anymore. She just stares at me. I don't think she realizes what I'm about to do.  
  
"This is for Piper." I say, then pull an athame from my jacket. I'm not so far gone that I can plunge it into her. I'm not that crazy.  
  
She stares at the athame, terrified. I simply walk around her and walk a few paces ahead. I stop and toss the athame slightly into the air and close my eyes. I concentrate then I hear the air splitting as the blade does as I command. I hear a short shriek then I turn around. She is laying on the ground, the athame imbedded in her back. I just continue on my way.  
  
Leo told me that my first act of revenge would be my fate. If I chose that path, I could never go back. I now know that I simply don't care. The world has made me uncaring and emotionless in this short year. No one thought that I would be capable of such acts, not even I, but some things change you. My sisters' deaths did that. I don't feel anymore. I got pricked by a rose thorn yesterday and I just stared at the small droplet of blood that formed on my finger. I don't understand pain anymore. The only thing I understand is revenge and my need for it.  
  
I continue down my street. My next target isn't a witch. Oh no. He is much more than that. He's a demon. I've destroyed many demons, but I have something against this demon. And I'm not afraid to die anymore. I know I won't be let "up there" with my sisters. I'll probably roam the land in limbo forever, but at least I will have my revenge. That's all that matters now. Death is just an inevitable end result.  
  
I could turn back now and go back to the manor and live alone, but I won't. I gave the manor to Leo, not that he'll use it. He'll only use it for crying over us. He'll cry over Piper the most, but he'll cry a great deal over me as well. He has to live with the pain of knowing that he didn't save me. He can't save me. Nobody can save me. I'm a lost cause and revenge is my poison.  
  
I come across the empty house that I have set up. I walk to the back door and turn the knob. I walk inside and see nothing. The furniture is long gone and dust is king here. The house is exceptionally dark; the only light is that which pours from the street lights outside. I walk to the window near the front door and look out. Anyone who might look at me in this window would certainly think that I am a ghost. But I am a ghost. I'm a ghost of a person who used to feel, who used to have family.  
  
I walk away from the window and walk up the stairs. I've set up an altar in the attic of this old home. I walk up the stairs, the thick layer of dust muffling my steps. When I reach the hall, I inhale the stale air and think that this would be a good place for my wandering spirit to reside.  
  
I walk to the attic door and push it lightly open. Moonlight and light from the street lights mingle and show through the window, falling on my small altar. I walk over and kneel down. I say a small prayer, not to any particular figure, but just a prayer. I pick up a dagger and prick the tip of my finger, then watch as a drop of my blood falls into the copper bowl that rests on the table. I pick up the tiny leaves and my blood smears onto them. I put them into the bowl, then I pick up the apple peel shavings. I put them in the bowl as well. I then put in all the remaining herbs and pick up a small bottle of vinegar. The foul smell of the aged vinegar seems fitting to me and I sprinkle it into the bowl.  
  
I put down the small bottle and close my eyes. I need to be centered if this is going to work the way I plan. I'm centered just perfectly and I open my eyes. I pick up the paper on which I have written the spell and say it.  
  
"Me ha lasciare viaggia all'oltretomba  
Non più pauroso per morire  
Desidero essere rilasciato  
La mia vendetta mente al di sotto."  
  
My Italian may be rusty, but it does not matter. The spell is taking effect. I grab the athame that is by my side and right after I do, my body turns to black orbs and I am transported downward.  
  
Once I feel the orbs drift away, I look around me. I'm in a stone room and I know it's the right one. I can feel it. I see a black ceremonial robe and put it on. It sweeps to the ground and reminds me of what I saw Cole wear once. He had come to deliver me some news, but he's dead now. I'm the only one left.  
  
I hear someone coming and I hide behind the stone altar. I hear slow, practiced footsteps. I prepare myself for a fight to the death, which will most certainly claim both our lives.  
  
When I hear a small clink, I slink from behind the altar and position myself behind the monster who took my sister.  
  
"You." I say, raising the knife. "Turn around and look your death in the eyes."  
  
"You're set on destroying me." He says in a deep voice. "And I am set on destroying you."  
  
He turns and as I he does, I start the knife downward.  
  
"This is for Phoebe." I say and plunge the knife into his heart.  
  
He screams in pain, then lifts his hand and releases a blue energyball, which hits me straight on. I can feel the flames. We're both dying, but it doesn't matter to me. I've done my deed. I've gotten my revenge and that is all that matters.  
  
~END~  
  
A/N 3: Prue's spell in English is:  
Let me travel to the underworld  
No longer afraid to die  
I wish to be released  
My revenge lies below 


End file.
